everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glassica Dymond
Glassica Dymond, sometimes called Glassi, is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the princess and Boots from the Norwegian fairy tale, "The Princess on the Glass Hill", taking the role of her mother. Glassica is a new student at Ever After High but seems to be fitting in already. She is a Royal in the destiny conflict because she has the belief that her family will end up in a terrible fate if she was a Rebel. Character Personality Glassi is a kind, sweet, and gentle princess. She was raised to be well-mannered and polite to everyone she meets. She loves her family dearly and would be upset without them around her, which is why she was super shy and seemed sad when she first came to Ever After High, but when her friends reminded her of her family, she felt like she started to fit in. She was raised on the glass hill her mother was on in her story, which was very clean and barely any dust was there. Glassi can be paranoid of dust or bugs since she was grown on a dust-free home. Glassica can be naive and trust a stranger when they first meet, but that's because she was trying to fulfill her own destiny by meeting a stranger. However, once she found out she (the stranger) was not innocent at all, Glassi tried to run away but the stranger tried to poison her instead, which is also why she tries her hardest to not trust strangers the first time she meets them. Because of her calm nature, it's hard to make her cry or be angry. She's a perfectionist, so if she doesn't see a perfect score on her exams, she would lay her head down and start sobbing for a long time, and feel sick. Before, she was usually annoyed by her parents because of how protective they were. When she had a dream about them going into a new life as well as her, she was scared and started sobbing (because she just couldn't handle it) in her sleep. Which led to what I said above, of why she loves her family. Glassica treats her friends like family, because she never really had friends and couldn't get in contact with anyone, staying on a hill and all that. Appearance Glassi, surprisingly, being on a glass hill that had no roofs whatsoever, has very light peach skin. Her upper lip is a tan colour, and her bottom lip is a sweet pink colour. Her hair is brown with some crystal blue highlights, and her bangs are filled with shattered glass pieces that look like crystal. She would usually tie up only a part of her hair up. Her hair is dipped in a caramel-coloured dye. Her hair is wavy. Her height is about 5 feet, and is lighter than girls her age, her weight being 98 pounds (she doesn't have any eating disorders; her weight explains why she couldn't break any glass or anything heavier than 3 pounds). Fairy Tale Relationships Family Her parents are Boots and the princess. She's the only child, so they are very protective of her and didn't want her to be in trouble or any danger. Glassi used to be annoyed with them, as said above, but now, she gets along with them very well. She struggles with talking to them about destiny, though. Friends She has many friends, and Glassi treats them like her family members because she cares for them so much. Pet She has three charmed dragons named Brass, Sylvia, and Goldie. The dragons were charmed so they don't grow and cause problems. They eat things normal dragons would eat, and Glassi is careful not to touch the food, even though she knows the dragons have no problem eating glass. Romance She is set to search her true love by herself, but she is currently dating a prince. The prince likes to tease her sometimes, and makes random jokes about trees. Glassi is a hopeless romantic, in her case, meaning she thinks life = love, but love for family, friends, and romance. Outfits (Not going to do the table because of various reasons) First Chapter Her hair is wavy, and she tied a few strands of hair up right behind the remaining hair. She wears a dress with the bottom spreading apart to show a thin, but opaque, dress with glass shaped like apple leaves that were glued together. Glassica carries a purse shaped like an apple which is golden, and the "lid" are glass, with the same design as the dress underneath her dress, and the glass piece itself resembles an upside down glass hill (the one her mother sat on). She wears a glass crown with some diamond shapes. She also wears golden apple earrings that dangles down from her ear. Her shoes are made with glass and the heel are wedged, with the same design as her thin dress. For makeup, she wears light pink blush and baby blue eyeshadow, with soft pink on top. Powerful Princess Tribe Her hair is shorter than her First Chapter, and her crown is replaced with a golden headband with a diamond and crystal shape on top. The jewels make room for a golden apple sitting on top. Her top is vanilla-coloured and with swirling designs, each with leaves on them. She has puffed sleeves and the bottom of the sleeves are golden. The entire top is covered with golden glitter. The bottom of the dress is golden with a shorter front than back, and the bottom of the front has glass leaves with blue glitter covering it. Her skirt part of the dress spins into a simple golden skirt with blue rims. Her leggings are baby blue, and comes with golden heeled ankle boots. Where the toes touch the shoe is a glass design. The heel is also golden, but made with regular material. The only accessories she has are one single scepter with a tiny glass hill on it, and another headband that is translucent to resemble glass. Quotes Gallery Screenshot 2016-10-28 at 4.27.35 PM.png|Glassica sketch Glassica Dymond.png|Glassica's official photo by Mery! Trivia *Her Thronecoming gift were three magical golden apples that when someone holds it, it will determine if they are trustworthy or not. For example, if a stranger that isn't innocent holds it, it will turn red. An innocent being that holds it will make the apple stay golden. *Her original concept was WAY different. *She has a super soft voice. *Her name is a mix of Jessica and Glass. Acknowledgements *Everyone on chat~! Category:Females Category:Lily's OCs Category:Royals Category:The Princess on the Glass Hill Category:Princesses Category:Norwegian Category:Characters Category:Royalty